Long Hours and Late Nights
by SereneCalamity
Summary: They spent a lot of time together. Feelings were bound to happen. Roylicity. OneShot.


_Now, usually I'm an Olicity shipper. And I definitely still am. But I absolutely_ love _Colton and Emily in real life, and their photos and pictures together are just completely fucking adorable and I had to write something about the pair of them._

 _Disclaimer: I do not own the characters. The things that I would do to Colton Haynes if he was mine ;)_

Felicity Smoak wasn't too sure when she started having feelings for Roy Harper.

Well, she knew when it started...Technically. She liked the kid, pretty much right from the start. He was spunky and he was hard-headed, and while he had tried to attack Oliver Queen for the first part of their relationship, he had a good reason behind it. But she wasn't too sure when it had changed to something more.

She had kind of been in love with Oliver for a long time, and Roy was with Thea Queen. She had thought that they were cute together, and he had showed just how mature he was when he broke up with her to keep her safe. Probably more mature in regards to relationships that Oliver was, given that way he had been sending her mixed signal vibes going right back to when they first started working together. But when Sara Lance had come back, it was clear that Felicity just wasn't Oliver's kind of girl, and that had been the push she needed to move on.

She had gone out with a couple of guys, she even thought that she could like Ray Palmer, but with her extra-circular activities, it became a little difficult to hold up a relationship. So she had settled for gazing at Roy and Oliver when they worked out shirtless, and then went home and lit the candle next to her bed and settled down with her vibrator between her legs.

But then with Roy...Roy wasn't completely absorbed with his guilt and his worry for the city that he didn't have time for anything else. It had started with having a drink after work. And then he had told her that there was a new movie coming out and he didn't want to go alone, and she had willingly agreed. Afterwards, they went out for Thai. It sort of became a tradition. At least once a week, the pair of them would go out for dinner. It was always somewhere different _—_ it was surprising how many places they found after they decided that they wanted to try every single take out place in Starling City.

With Roy, it didn't feel like something she had to make an effort with, or that felt one sided, or like it was going to be some long, hard road ahead. It felt natural, and it was easy. They fell asleep on her couch more than once and when they woke up, Roy would always have an arm around her, and he would give her these small, secret smiles that made her body vibrate with excitement. There had even been a couple of moments when it felt like they were going to kiss, but something had always managed to get in the way of that.

"Fel?" Roy called out when he jogged down the stairs toward their base.

"Yeah?" Felicity spun around in the computer seat she was, her blonde ponytail swinging behind her as she turned to face him. Roy gave her a tight smile as he walked over to her, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He looked tired; but then she probably looked even worse than him. She was the one of them who actually held down a day job, along with what they did here, every night, as Team Arrow.

"I was wondering if you could do me a favour," Roy began. "I'm trying to track down this kid, I was hoping you could help. I know you don't like it when people touch your toys." He gave her a lopsided smile and Felicity wiggled her eyebrows in response.

"You know me well, young one," she grinned before spinning back around to put her fingers on the keyboard.

"Uh, I only know his first name, Braeden," Roy said. "But he's often at the McDonalds just around the corner, around eight. I was thinking you could the hack the security camera? I'll point him out when you find him." Felicity didn't say anything, her fingers skimming across keyboard at almost superhuman pace. She was in in a matter of seconds, and she rewound to just before eight. "And I'm twenty-four."

"Hm?" Felicity hummed under her breath in question.

"I'm twenty-four," he repeated, standing a little closer now, one arm braced on the back of her chair and the other on the glass of her desk next to her arm. "I'm not that young."

"Yeah, well..." she just shrugged as she kept looking at the screen. He was so close he could smell the peach and vanilla perfume that she wore, and could feel the heat coming off her. He glanced down at her, but her eyes were flickering over the screen and one of her fingers was on the mouse, winding the camera forward a little faster than normal speed, so he wasn't aware of the way she was chewing down on her lower lip, his close proximity making her feel hyperaware of the prickling racing over her skin. "So why are we looking for this kid?"

"He stole my wallet," Roy replied absent-mindedly as his eyes watched the screen.

"Your wallet?" Felicity snorted. "What have you got, like four dollars and a library card?" Roy rolled his eyes at her.

"Actually, more like two dollars and my credit card," he shot back at her with a half smile.

"Some bank was stupid enough to give you a credit card?" Felicity lifted an eyebrow at him and he nudged her playfully with his elbow. "It's easy enough to cancel your card, and just get a new one."

"I don't really care about what was in the wallet," Roy said. "I just want to find the kid." Felicity looked confused, but she didn't have time to say anything because he then jerked forward and jabbed at the screen. "That's him. Do you think that you could find out everything you can about this kid?" Felicity scanned the kids face and then set for it to go through to all available databases.

"I don't know how much I'll be able to find on him. He only looks about fifteen or sixteen," she told him.

"He just...He doesn't look like a bad kid," Roy pursed his lips. "I think that maybe he just needs someone to give him a _—_ a push in the right direction." Felicity tilted her head to the side and turned slightly in her seat to look up at Roy. The man crossed his arm over his chest and looked down at her. "What?"

"Didn't seem like that long ago that it was you who needed a push in the right direction," Felicity said with a raised eyebrow. Roy made a face and shrugged.

"Thea, and Oliver, and Diggle, and you saved me," Roy replied, looking a little uncomfortable as he shifted from foot to foot. "If I can do that for someone else, then I have to do it."

"Well, what do you plan on doing?" Felicity asked. "I mean, you can't exactly offer him a job."

"Clearly not here with us," Roy rolled his eyes. "But Thea is looking for a kid to help clean things up in the weekends. Not while the club is open, just in the mornings and stuff. I thought that he could help her out." Felicity looked at him for a long moment, a small smile pulling at the corner of her fuchsia coloured lips and he blinked down at her. "What?" He asked, frowning in confusion.

"I don't know," she shrugged with a grin.

"No. What is it?" He pushed her.

"I just think it's cute," she shrugged again, brushing her hair behind her ear in a nervous fashion. "You know, you're all grown up and helping other people now. Not just, ya know, in the hood with an arrow, but just, like, in life." Roy was watching her bumble and blush and he grinned. "Okay, uh, I think what I'm going to do is keep looking into this kid, and you should go back to doing, like, arrow-y stuff, yeah?"

"Yeah, okay," Roy couldn't help but smile at her.

"I'll see you tonight," Felicity said as she turned back to her screens.

"Yeah, you will," Roy couldn't help it if there was a slight teasing lilt to his words and she froze. His grin stretched a little wider as she realized what he was implying.

"To do arrow stuff! Not to do any other...Stuff," Felicity took in a deep breath, her shoulders lifting, and then she exhaled. "I'm going to stop talking now." Roy was about to turn on his heel and jog back out of the basement, but he paused, dropping a quick kiss to Felicity's forehead and giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks, Fel," he murmured before walking off.

Felicity was going to pretend that the three hundred butterflies that were suddenly swarming her stomach had absolutely nothing to do with the young vigilante.

* * *

"Left!" Felicity said firmly into her comm. She watched as the archers of Team Arrow spun their bikes so that they were heading down a side street, in pursuit of the drug dealer they had been tracking for the past few days. John Diggle had his arms crossed over his chest as he watched the dealer ditch his car and run into an abandoned warehouse, jabbing his finger at the multiple exit points. "Okay, so he's gone into a warehouse, the old plastics factory about a block away from where you are now."

"There's about five different exits, but that's not counting windows or broken walls that I can't see properly," Diggle told the two.

"The car in front of you is the one that he was driving," Felicity said as they approached the abandoned vehicle. "Be careful," she couldn't help the warning, even though the two were more than equipped to handle themselves against a lowly drug dealer and his petty gun. The two of them jumped off their bikes and disappeared into the warehouse.

"Can you get us eyes in there?" Diggle asked Felicity.

"I'm trying," Felicity said under her breath as her fingers flew over the keyboards. The screens darkened as she zoomed in on the warehouse. There were no security cameras inside the building, but she managed to find a window that she could expand on quite a bit. They didn't catch much, but from the grunts and shouts that they could hear through the microphone signalled that the two boys were still alive. There were a couple of shots that sounded muffled through the bad security feed. Felicity's body jerked each time, but she had learnt a long time ago not to interrupt either of them while they were in the middle of a fight. After a couple of minutes, there was a tap against one of the headsets, and then Oliver's voice filtered through.

"We've got him," he replied. "Felicity, can you give Captain Lance a heads up? Let him know that we've got a package for him to pick up."

"Sure thing," Felicity sung out as she picked up the cell phone from the glass desk next to her computer.

"Diggle!" Oliver followed up his first order. "I need you to be on standby. Roy's been hurt." Felicity's body froze, mid swipe, and she looked back over at the video feed on the screen where Oliver and Roy were both coming out of the abandoned building. They were both walking normally, and it wasn't until they reached their bikes that Felicity saw Roy put his hand to his side.

"Can he ride?" Diggle asked.

"I'm fine," Roy grunted into his mic. "It's just a scratch."

"Oliver?" Felicity asked the older man.

"It's nothing bad, but he might need a few stitches," Oliver replied. Felicity sighed and shook her head, putting the phone to her ear and waiting for the Captain to pick up. By the time she had finished the call, the two boys were just around the corner. Diggle had the first aid kit out and ready when they came in. Felicity frowned as she saw Roy, who was attempting to walk normally by himself but was being supported by Oliver.

"You said it was just a scratch!" Felicity cried as she saw Roys side, not able to stop the worry from eeping into her voice.

"Yeah, maybe a few stitches," Diggle stated wryly.

"I'm fine," Roy said, and then winced as Oliver walked him over to a bench and he sat down. Felicity narrowed her eyes as Diggle motioned for him to take off his shirt. Roy's face was grim as first he took off his jacket and then pulled his shirt off. "Honestly, I'm fine," Roy repeated as he lifted up his arm so that Diggle could look at his wound.

"That's not just a scratch," Felicity said, her eyebrows pulled together as she walked around to where Diggle was looking at Roy's side.

"It looks worse than it is," Roy said.

"It is," Oliver agreed. "Look, I need to meet Thea in half an hour. You going to be okay?"

"I'm fine," Roy sighed, looking annoyed at all the attention.

"I'm just going to get this wiped down first. And I just need to get the local aesthetic," Diggle said.

"I don't need it," Roy gritted out.

"Oliver was lying when he said a few stitches," Diggle said with a raised eyebrow. "It will need about ten."

"It's fine, I don't need it," Roy repeated, a little firmer this time. Felicity looked at him out of the corner of her eye, remembering back to a night when she had had a few drinks with the boy and he had spilt that the first time he and Thea had kissed was when she was distracting him from a needle. It was surprising, because she had seen him get plenty of injections since then, but maybe the pain had always been worse than this, and he just hadn't been able to focus on the fact he was about to get jabbed.

"I've got this," Felicity stepped in. Diggle frowned and looked over at the blonde, who was standing there in a tiny yellow and blue dress with six inch blue heels and a perky ponytail. But he knew better that to take her at face value and nodded.

"Okay, well if you two are going to be okay, I'm going to head off home," Diggle said.

"Say hi to Lyla," Roy said through clenched teeth, his body wound tightly.

"And give Sara a hug," Felicity added.

"I will," Diggle smiled at them. "You make sure you give that a good clean down," he said, pointing over to Roy and Felicity rolled her eyes.

"I'm pretty sure I've patched you three up enough times to know how to clean down a simple bullet wound," she replied testily, but added a small smile to show that she was only joking. Partly. She didn't like the fact that she had gotten so used to acting as a stand in nurse, but it was all part of the job.

"Alright," Diggle nodded. "I'll see you guys later on." He headed toward the stairs at the back of the room and Felicity turned back to face Roy. He settled his eyes on her and Felicity took in a sharp breath.

This kid could be a model.

He was literally the embodiment of beautiful.

"Not a kid, Felicity," Roy said to her with a playful smile, and her cheeks flamed red as she realized that she had spoken out loud.

"Right," she nodded and gave a rueful smile. She walked over to where Diggle had laid out the tools needed to suture Roys side, along with the needle all prepared with the local aesthetic and a couple of antiseptic wipes. While turned to pick up the cool, wet wipes, she took in a couple of quick deep breaths. She had patched the boys up a hundred times, _yes_ , but she hadn't actually patched Roy up _by himself_ for a long time. Maybe ever. And the way she had been feeling about him recently wasn't helping the way she was feeling _now_ , being stuck down here with the shirtless man.

"I can do this without the aesthetic," he said firmly as Felicity turned back to him.

"How about we just try and clean it up first, and see how bad it is?" Felicity suggested as she approached him. "And then we can judge how much of a badass you get to be." Roy gave her a stiff smile and moved his arm, so that his side was on display. Felicity cringed as she looked at the mess. It definitely wasn't the worse, but it still wasn't pretty. "So we're still scared of needles, are we?" She asked, keeping her voice upbeat.

"Still stating the obvious, are we?" Roy repeated back to her, a small smile on his face as he glanced down at her. Felicity's eyes darted up to his face, and she swallowed hard when she saw the way he was looking down at her, and she quickly looked back at his side. She pressed a little too firmly around the wound and he let out a hiss.

"Sorry!" Felicity winced and Roy shook his head.

"It's fine," he told her.

"Why don't you tell me about Braeden?" Felicity said. "Uh, distract yourself."

"Yeah, I found him, thanks to you," Roy said, his voice strained as Felicity kept wiping down his bloody skin. "I talked to Thea, and she sounded pretty happy to take him on, although she said that she would break his fingers if he tried to steal anything."

"I wouldn't doubt it," Felicity raised her eyebrows. "She's got Merlyn as a father and Oliver as a brother, that girl has a pretty scary bloodline to keep her going."

"Yeah, she's kinda badass," Roy agreed, and there was a bit of a smile on his face as he said that, and despite how much Felicity liked the younger girl, she felt a flare of jealousy in the pit of her stomach. She finished cleaning his wound and took a step back studying it. Roy looked down and sighed when he saw how long, and deep, it was. "Okay, well, it's gonna be fucking sore, but I'm not taking the aesthetic."

"Technically, they're both needles," Felicity tried to wheedle with him, not enjoying the idea of sewing Roy's flesh together without any numbing drugs in his system. "What's the difference between the one that's going to help the pain, and the one that's going to inflict it?"

"I'm. Not. Taking. The. Aesthetic," Roy repeated, a stern expression on his face, reaching out to put his hand on the arm holding the needle with the local aesthetic and pushing it away from him gently. Felicity sighed, although she couldn't ignore the sparks of energy that sped over her skin at their contact. Roy didn't seem to notice, or at least; he didn't let on that he noticed. Felicity threaded the needle and took her place at his side, taking in a deep breathing before beginning to thread.

Roy barely made a noise, but his fingers clenched around the edge of the metal table.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Felicity babbled away, and despite the pain he was in, Roy couldn't stop a smile from crossing his face. When she finished, Roy's tanned skin was flushed a bright red colour, inching out toward his taunt abdominals and chest, and she walked back over to where the gauze and tape was. She finished him up and Roy nodded, giving her a tight smile. He walked over to the bin and dumped the rubbish inside and then washed her hands down vigorously in the sink. "Okay, so you better make sure you keep the—" she turned around and Roy was standing right behind her. "Oh, uh, you better k—keep it clean," she stuttered out and Roy licked his tongue over his lower lip. "You need to _not_ do that..." Felicity's heart almost missed a beat.

"Why's that?" Roy asked, but the way his lips were tilted upwards belied that he knew the answer to the question.

"Or at least...Don't do that without a shirt on," she managed to say. "The whole...Image is a little bit to beautiful for me to handle." Roy let out a laugh and stepped back from her, looking a little embarrassed by her words, rubbing a hand over his face. "Sorry, sorry, uh..." she took in a deep breath. She quickly walked over to her computers, her heels clicking away on the ground, and sat down, her knees pulled together tightly.

"Did you want to head up for a drink?" Roy asked, looking over at her as he picked up a spare tee-shirt and slipped it on.

"Um, I think that I'm just going to wrap everything up here," Felicity replied, her words short. Roy chewed down on his lower lip, considering going upstairs to get a stiff drink of vodka, but deciding to walk over to Felicity and sit down on the desk next to her hands. Her typing ceased for a split second, before she furrowed her eyebrows and went back to typing, her shoulders tense.

"Felicity," Roy stated softly. She made a noise at the back of her throat, her neck arched as she stared at the screen. "Felicity," he repeated, one hand reaching out to cover her own. She froze, and he could see that her breathing had picked up it's pace. He didn't say anything else, but just waited. Finally, Felicity turned her head, jutting her chin forward so that she was facing him.

Her stomach was doing flip flops and there was a deafening roar in her ears as Roy stared down at her. His eyes were boring into hers, looking right into her soul, like they always seemed to be able to do. His gorgeous mouth was tilted upwards ever so slightly, and he dropped his eyes from hers and down to her own lips, and she knew what he was going to do. Felicity lifted herself up from her seat, putting her hands on either side of his face and then pressing her mouth against his... _Finally_.

The kiss began slowly, Roy's legs parting to accommodate for her to step closer to him. She made a tiny squeak at the back of her throat as he tightened his thighs at her hips, but he swallowed at the noise as she opened his lips for him. She tasted as good as he always knew she would, and he couldn't stop himself from lifting his hand to touch the soft skin of her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over her cheekbone and Felicity sighed, tilting her head into his hand. Roy's tongue searched the inside of her mouth and her hands drifted down over his shoulders and his muscled forearms, and then down his sides. Suddenly, Roy pulled back from her and let out a hiss, his eyes shutting involuntarily.

"Ooh! Ooh, sorry! Sorry!" Felicity cried out, her eyes widened and her hands going to her mouth. Roy let out a laugh, his hand dropping from where it had gone to touch his wounded side.

"It's fine, Fel," he assured her with a half grin. "It's fine."

"Maybe we should...Maybe we should carry this on when you're not in so much pain," she offered, still wearing a cute cringe. Roy reached out to grip her hand.

"Or _maybe_ we could just switch positions," he said with a grin, sliding off the table and spinning her in closer to her so that she was trapped between him and the desk. "And you could just promise to keep your hands above the waist." She pouted at him and Roy smirked. "At least until I've healed a little," he gave as a counter offer, his hand sliding around her waist and pulling her back to him.

 _Let me know what you guys think! I love reviews :)_


End file.
